Those Sun Girls
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day seven hundred and twenty: The boys have enough terror to bring to they playground without those Sun girls.  feat. young Rachel & Quinn Sunshine Girls


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 34th cycle. Now cycle 35!_

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR TWO ANNIVERSARY CYCLE!<strong> - Within days it will have been two years since I've started this Gleekathon, and like last year I'm dedicating the cycle to commemorating my 21 favorite one shots or chapter stories from year two (up to the point where I did the planning ;)) A number of those I was very attached to, but left sad to see may have fallen through the cracks, so it seems fair they should get a second shot ;)

Last year there were three categories, but this year I've added two new ones: **Prequel**, **Sequel**, **POV Swap**, and now **Alternate Ending**, and **Additional Scenes**. In no particular order... **Today's story** is a POV Swap on #483 "Little Boys Know Nothing of Sunshine" _a Sunshine Girls series flashback story originally posted on February 16th 2011. [Note: this year I decided to boost the POV Swaps with new bits of dialogue etc in the end... enjoy! ;)]_

* * *

><p><strong>"Those Sun Girls"<br>Young Noah & Finn, Rachel & Quinn  
>Sunshine Girls extra <strong>

Noah had to appreciate the fact that his grandmother would take him pretty much wherever he wanted to go, and that if this was, say, the park, she would just sit on a bench with one of her romance novels and he would be free to roam as he pleased. Of course that was no fun on his own, so before they would head to the park, they would head over to pick up Finn. The boys had quickly become friends, and there was no better adventure out there for a couple of kids who liked to cause a little trouble…

He knew that Finn wasn't as into certain things as he was, which would kind of annoy him at times, but they never really rested on those things for too long. Before the argument even had place to breathe and exist, the two boys were back to running, and playing… like nothing ever happened.

And then there were those Sun girls…

That was what they called them, after hearing so many times how they were 'the Sunshine Girls' or some other nonsense. They didn't know their real names, though they would hear echoes of names being called every once in a while, names that would beckon them away, and all they knew was that whatever the blonde one's name was, it sounded like Finn's name – he would look up every time, getting himself a smack in the arm from Noah.

Whatever their names were, it didn't matter. The important part was that they always just screwed things up for them. Noah Puckerman wasn't a pushover, but those girls always managed to get through that… which only made them more annoying to him.

That day, after dropping off his grandmother and her 'stories' over at the bench, Noah took off running with Finn, putting at least a little bit of distance between them and the woman. As focused as she was on her stories, she was known to swoop in every so often and bring down fury if she caught them misbehaving… It was a good thing she didn't catch them often.

"Where do we go?" Finn asked.

"Let's go to the pool," Noah suggested. As they approached, he stopped Finn in his tracks and pointed with a smirk to the edge of the wading pool. The boy, about their age or maybe a bit younger, sat crouching there at the edge, dragging his fingers in the water. "I'm going to push him in," he nodded.

"But he has glasses," Finn pointed out.

"So?" Noah shrugged. "Come on," he started up toward him, careful not to alert him, with Finn on his side. They were just about to reach him and then…

"Look out!" a shrill little cry came and the crouching boy startled, turning and dashing away. Meanwhile, Noah and Finn both looked back in time to see – but not get away from – the stampeding unstoppable Sun girls barrelling toward them… they couldn't stop, carried by the motion.

"Wait, wait!" Noah heard Finn cry just before the girls collided into them and all four crashed into the water. It was a good thing they landed in the deepest end of the wading pool, even then it was a thrashing mess of limbs as they all did their best to resurface from the water. They reached the edge and climbed out, waterlogged and dripping. They made a quick exit from the pool area, seeing the watcher girl stomping toward them. Noah was just focused on how the girls had once again come around and wrecked their fun, and he gave the girls a shove. The girls didn't fall, and the blonde was on them in an instant.

"You were going to push him!" she insisted. Noah gave an almost smug smirk.

"Were not," he shrugged. Finn didn't talk. The brunette girl stepped up, made ridiculous by the mass of wet hair clinging to her face. Noah smirked, especially as she went on.

"You love to push!" she accused, and when she saw the expression on his face, she pointed at it. "There, see?" He could still see the water dripping from her, and it prompted him to plant his feet on the ground and shake out the water from his head and his clothes in their general direction. They screeched, and he just sat there with a proud bit of a smile. The blonde wasn't nearly as happy, coming close to leaping at him, would have succeeded if not for the brunette stopping her.

"PEST!" she shouted, trying to smack him. Noah laughed, hearing Finn laugh, too. He patted at his friend's shoulder.

"Come on, Finn," he threw the girls a look before marching away with his friend. Once they were across the way, Noah burst out laughing. "That was awesome!" he high-fived Finn, who laughed as well.

"Noah Puckerman!" a new voice came, and if the water wasn't enough to chill him to the bone, this did it. Both boys looked up to find Nana Puckerman coming toward them with the girl from the pool left in her wake.

"Run?" Finn suggested.

"Are you crazy? She's fast when she's angry," Noah shook his head.

"So what do we do?" Finn sounded freaked.

"Smile?" he had no idea. The woman didn't speak, instead grabbing both boys by the arm and dragging them along to – what they soon discovered – the spot where Rachel's father was sitting, near the jungle gym where the girls were once again climbing. When they saw the boys being ushered up like this though, they looked to each other with a grin and climbed back down to approach. Noah's grandmother was informing Rachel's father about what the pool girl had told her. The boys tried to get away, but the grandmother told them to sit quietly by the girls. Rachel's father told the girls to sit as well, and now there they were, the four of them, looking at one another with daggers in their eyes while the adults spoke.

"It's your fault," Finn frowned.

"We stopped you!" Quinn glared at him. "We were the good guys," she nodded.

"You can't be the good guys, you're girls," Noah chuckled.

"So we're good girls!" Rachel defended.

"So we're good girls," Noah mocked her voice, and a second later she was tackling him.

"Rachel, Rachel!" her father was pulling her off, kicking and screaming, within a moment, swooping in to hold Quinn back as well, knowing once one started, the other was never far behind. "Thank you, Mrs. Puckerman, I'll deal with them."

"But Dad, he's a pest!" Rachel pleaded as they watched Nana Puckerman grab up the boys by the arm once again and walk out of the park.

"Yes, I know," Dad promised, and the girls looked up at him, almost surprised that he would say something like this. He looked down at them with a smirk, and the girls giggled.

The boys had been rid of those Sun girls for the rest of the summer, though not exactly in the way they would have hoped. Nana Puckerman refused to take them to the park now and, after hearing what they'd been up to, neither of their mothers did either. No matter what, they weren't going to forget about them…

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
